Harley Quinn (Knight of Justice)
|-|Base= |-|Lady of Order= |-|Knight of Justice= Summary Harley Quinn was a former villain who made up for her crimes by aiding Batman in the Insurgency. She is long gone from her villainous ways, but she often does get an urge to bash her enemies brain in. After receiving upgrades from Dr.Fate, she hangs out with her favourite gals, and fights metahumans alongside old and new members of the Sirens. Near the peak of her power, Quinn loves messing about with her newfound powers, even having good old fashion slapstick battles with ol' Batsy. Personal Statistics Name: Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn Origin: Knights of Justice Gender: Female Age: 28 Classification: Superhero Affiliation: The Sirens (Back-up Leader, Member), Knights of Justice (Member) Previous Affiliation: Insurgency, Suicide Squad Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | 6-A, Unknown with Nth Metal | High 5-A, Unknown with Toonforce and Nth Metal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Resistance to toxins and poisons, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can summon her two pet dogs, Her insanity makes her resistant to mind control, Energy Shield, Weapon Mastery | All previous abilities plus, Resistance and extra damage to Kryptonians, Mechanicals, Lantern Corp members, Magic users, Heroes, and Villains (From augmented Dr.Fate blessings), can drain life every time she does damage, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Darkseid's Omega Beams), Healing (From Poison Ivy plants and Doctor Fate), Statistics Amplification (Looking at a picture of The Joker gives her a strength boost, as well as other various examples), Curse Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation via Virus Manipulation | All previous abilities plus, Toon Force (Negates conventional attacks and can bypass most defences), Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (On the same level as Batman) | Continent level (On the same level as most street level characters like Batman), Unknown with Nth Metal ammo and dogs (Bypasses conventional durability) | Dwarf Star level (Physically weaker than most metahumans, that are capable of destroying large planets, or slightly hurting characters like Starfire), Unknown with Toonforce and Nth Metal (Bypasses conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning bolts from Raiden and Black Adam) | Massively FTL (Scaling to Supergirl's speed) | Massively FTL+ (On the same level as other metahumans, such as Superman and Wonder Woman, who can speed around the observable universe in hours) (This is a maximum speed of 2,450,973,600,001,305c) Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 100 | Class Y Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Continent Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Mountain level | Continent level | Unknown (Toonforce and Nth Metal allows her and her dogs to take on any conventional attack and be unscathed) Stamina: Extremely High. Irrelevant with toonforce. Range: Melee range, dozens of metres with pistols, as far as she wants with toonforce. Standard Equipment: *Baseball Bat *Harley's Hammer *Duel Wield Pistols *Grenades Intelligence: Above Average. Displaces above average proficiency in combat. Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Has had combat training from Batman. Has defeated thousands of metahumans with varying superpowers, and has years of dedicated experience in defeating them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Combat Shield:' Harley Quinn has a shield equivalent to her own base strength. *'Weapon Mastery:' Has had combat training from Batman allowing her to become and expert in Gun-Fu as well as peak efficiency with her other weapons. *'Joker Poison:' She can inject a weaker version of Joker's Poison. She also has resistance to poison due to be immune to the effects of Joker's Poison. *'Bud and Lou:' Can summon her pet dogs. You couldn't harm such innocent animals right? Lady of Order *'Vampire Power:' Performing attacks allows Harley Quinn to regenerate health with every attack. *'Unstoppable:' Harley Quinn's attacks can't be blocked, and her power is enhanced. *'The Power Of Zoom:' Harley Quinn can release speed force energy allowing her to move as fast as The Flash. *'Gift of Health:' Doctor Fate releases healing energy at Harley Quinn. *'The Turtle’s Strike:' Doctor Fate temporarily slows down the opponent. *'Armour:' Equips armour that heavily reduces attacks *'Cursed Specials:' When the opponent performs special moves, they take damage *'OHK:' Harley Quinn is temporarily granted Godly strength that can do infinite damage. This attack can only destroy one layer of shield at a time although it instantly destroys unshielded opponents. Can knock people out of invincibility, but doesn't kill them. *'Portal Creation:' Can open portals to different universes, across an entire multiverse. *'Harley Bombs:' Deadly bombs fall onto the fight line exploding on contact. *'Chattering Teeth:' Harley Quinn releases chattering teeth that attack the opponent *'Joker Bombs:' Joker’s Henchmen throw random bombs onto the fight line. *'All-Purpose Frosting:' Thrown cupcakes poison struck opponents, & leave poison splats on the ground. Rolled Cupcakes leave sticky frosting, preventing jumps, & dashes. *'Ivy’s Blessing:' Tosses Poison Ivy’s Rose into the air, releasing petals that heal over time. *'He Loves Me:' Harley pulls out a picture of Joker and admires it, boosting attack power. *'Joker Infection:' Infection can inject a debilitating virus which disorients her victim by reversing all mind inputs. (Wanting to act with your left hand, activates your right hand etc.) *'Harlequin Romance Infusion:' There's 3.00% chance to gain a Shield that reduces damage by 10.00% when hit. Removes the chance that her guns will malfunction in environments that have that jam guns/stop guns from firing. *'Lunatic Fringe Infusion:' Her dogs have Nth Metal Bones and Teeth. Does 25% extra damage to Males *'Quinzel's Demons Infusion:' Explosions do more damage, have a larger radii, and have a cluster effect. *'Goofball's Gear Infusion:' Pistol shots do 5% increased damage. There's a 5th chance that each bullet fired is made of Nth Metal. *'Magnum HQ:' Increases damage to all pistol shots by 5%. *'Master Baker:' Harley's Cupcake Grenades inflict 10% more damage. *'Besties Burrow:' Harley can now call upon Poison Ivy to assist her during the fight. Knight of Justice *'Toon Force:' Allows Harley to display cartoon like abilities, she is basically impossible to kill unless it bypasses her Toon Force. Key: Base | Lady of Order | Knight of Justice Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Penny Polendia (Golden Dragon Fist) Penny's Profile (Penny was in her Dragon Hunter form and this was Base Harley Quinn) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Knights Of Justice Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Knights Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Blessed Category:Life Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Shield Users Category:Curse Users Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier